Just Feel
by fanviki
Summary: A year after. Sara got her life back on track and the last time she saw Michael, was in her infirmary when he asked her to leave the door open.


It was almost 1 AM when Sara made her way toward her apartment. She had gone out with a few friends tonight to get her mind off things. Sara knew Michael was free, it was all over the news yesterday and her friend decided to get her out. She didn't know the whole history but knew there was something there. She didn't want to press Sara until she was ready to talk about it, but she knew she had to get her mind off it.

She opened her door and threw her keys on the table by the door. She put her purse on the couch as she took off her jacket and threw it on her couch as she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She took out a bottle of water and as she took a sip she heard a voice behind her.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna get home." That voice made Sara jump and almost made the bottle slip out of her hand. She turned around breathing hard. And there he was. Michael Scofield sitting in a chair by the window. A chair she often sat in with a cup of coffee and just watched the rain.

Sara froze, she couldn't think of anything to say. She imagined this for so long. On the one hand she wanted to yell at him and tell him how much she hated him. But on the other she just wanted answers. Answers he promised her he would give her. It had been a year since she last saw him, and since that horrible night. She had gotten her life back on track. Warden Pope offered her the job back but she declined and went to work in a hospital, she still had a residency to finish.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked as she twisted the cap back on the bottle and put it on the counter.

"I don't know." Michael said smiling his crooked smile as he looked toward the window to the outside then back at her.

"How did you get in here?" She asked him, trying to keep her voice level but it was getting more and more difficult by the minute. All the anger she's been holding was starting to come back to her.

He chuckled softly. "I broke out of a maximum security prison and you're asking me how I broke into your apartment." He paused for a moment, trying to read her expression, but it was unreadable. "You window was open."

They were quiet for a few moments and Sara shook her head walking toward him a little into the living room. "Michael I'm really tired, especially for this. I'm only going to ask you one more time. What are you doing here?"

He paused for a moment then looked up at her. "I thought you might want some of those answers I said I'd give you."

"Better late than never right?"

"Don't be so sure." She said as she took a seat on the couch, keeping a safe distance from him.

"Well I'm an open book. Anything you want to know."

"I think I know all I need to. So if that's all you came here for, the door is that way." Sara said as she got up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen, away from him. Only this time it wasn't so easy, he followed her.

"Oh come on. I know you probably heard the highlights on the news, but that can't be everything you want to know."

"You know what Michael. There isn't anything I want to know." She took a deep breath. "What I want is for you to leave me alone. Let me move on with my life."

"Look I know..." He shook his head, looking down from her. "I know that you probably never want to see me again, and I get that..."

"No you don't."

"Sara..."

"No. Michael you have no idea what I want or how I feel." She shook her head and frustrated ran her hand through her hair pushing it out of her face. "Damn it, Michael what do you want from me?" Sara said leaning back against the kitchen counter, Michael was standing a few easy steps from her.

Michael took a step closer to her but stopped when he saw her shift back, trying to get farther and farther away from him. "Just give me a chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I get it. You got what you wanted Michael, Lincoln's name is cleared and you got off, so what do you still want from me?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I know that you probably still don't believe me, but I swear to you Sara, I never meant to involve you the way I did. You were a backup, a backup to a backup. You weren't supposed to get involved in this."

"Right. You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you especially since the infirmary is where you escaped from."

"The infirmary was the plan, not you. Look I needed you to trust me, that's all."

"Well you got a hell of a lot more than just that." She looked back up at Michael. "You got my trust, you got my sympathy and you got my affection. And you used that."

"Yeah, I did." Michael said, nodding guiltily, not looking up at her.

"Just, one thing." Michael looked at her, and saw she was having a harder and harder time keeping her composure. "Why did you kiss me that day?"

Michael shook his head, that was the one part he didn't want to tell her. "I needed the keys,and I wanted to distract you. The problem was you weren't the only one who got distracted."

"Michael stop it. You don't need to lie anymore, so just stop."

"I'm not lying to you." Michael said shaking his head. "Damn it Sara when I asked you to wait..."

"Don't." Sara said, holding up her hand to stop him, but he didn't. Michael took her hand in his, touching her wrist like he had that one time, when she had said she was sorry about Lincoln. He felt her breathe in when their hands made contact, and he was glad he still had that affect on her.

"When I asked you to wait for me, that wasn't an act. In that moment is when I lost myself. I lost myself in that kiss, and in you." He paused intertwining their fingers. "For those few minutes I just let myself feel and touch you and hold you, like I had been wanting to, but woulden't let myself. For those few minutes I was in that fantasy of where I could actually be just a regular inmate and we actually could have a future together, for those few moments I forgot about Lincoln and just thought about you."

"Damn it Michael, you used me. Everything you've ever said to me had been a complete lie."

"No, I never lied when it came to my feelings for you. I might have started off to flirtaceous for a reason but soon I did enjoy it, maybe I didn't exactly plan out our whole future but I did like you, and then I started to more and more."

Sara stood still for what seemed like forever until finally she shook her head biting her lip and dropped his hand. "No. It's not enough. I can't do this, I can't do this again."

"Sara..." Michael wanted to say something but then he shut his mouth and without warning took a step closer to her and kissed her.

It was just like the first kiss. Full of wanting and passion, soft, intimate and full of love. He felt her kiss him back and he opened his mouth kissing her deeper. He put his hands on her face, stroking her cheeks and her hands went of top of his, to touch him, and still his motions as she slowly pulled away. Only this time she didn't smile, she had a frown on her face and tears in her eyes. She walked around him and stood a few away from him.

"I can't..."

"Sara.." Michael said, walking back to her and putting his hands back on her cheeks. "Don't think about it, just feel. Please just, just follow your heart here and not your head."

Sara looked down for a few moments catching her breath and she looked back up at him. One of her hands went to his and picked it up, he dropped the other to her waist. She held it in her hand before pulling it to her mouth and kissing it, then she leaned up and kissed him.

He didn't hesitate before kissing her with the same passion as before, only this time it was softer. He realized she was letting him in and took her, without hesitation. He kissed her softly, running his lips over hers teasingly, as he pulled away and she chased after him, but he still pulled out of her reach.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at Michael. His eyes once again probing through hers. She never could maintain eye contact under that stare of his, but this time she didn't look away. Michael's hands were on her waist, and hers were on his face, touching him, just like that time in the infirmary. Only this time she didn't need to ask him what he wanted from her, she knew. He wanted her, he made it clear, and she didn't feel she could fight it anymore. She wanted to stop fighting with herself and debate the right and wrong, she wanted to just feel and be with him, like she had been dreaming about, hoping since they met back in Fox River.

Michael ran his hands up and down her sides as he walked her backward toward the counter. She maintained eye contact the whole time, biting on her lip. Nervous and exited at the same time. It was something they had both wanted for a long time, and it was finally happening. Her butt hit the counter and she jumped up on it spreading her legs so Michael could stand closer. He did, and their bodies were a centimeter apart, which was apparently too much since Sara scooted herself closer to the edge so that they were touching. She felt his excitement almost immediately, and smiled at him, their heads now on the same level.

Sara moved her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He had recently shaved she could tell, since there was no hair to play with at the back of his neck. She smiled at him again as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, touching the corner of her mouth deliberately. Her eyes immediately closed and she used her hands to pull him eve closer. He kept kissing her moving lower, to her cheek, her jaw line and down the side of her neck which she moved to give him better access. 

Soon he pulled away and looked her deep in the eyes and she opened the slowly. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt, as if asking her if it was ok. She took her hands from around his neck and nodded slightly. He slowly peeled the shirt away from her skin, his fingers touching her bare skin. But his eyes didn't move from hers until her shirt was fully off.

Michael looked down at her body, his hands now back at her sides. He could finally see it, after imagining what it looked like under her clothes there she was. He let out a breath before whispering. "You're so beautiful." He didn't give Sara a chance to respond before he moved to kiss her neck again, moving to her neck and down trailing a line down to her chest. He pulled away and his hands reached behind her back and unbuttoned her black lacey bra, peeling it off her skin, one shoulder at a time kissing it, as he went along. He threw the bra somewhere near her shirt.

Without a moment's notice he took her nipple in his mouth, hardening it immediately. He played with it and flicked it with his tongue, as Sara put her hands behind her steadying herself, leaning her head back, letting Michael take complete control of her. Then Michael pulled away and gave the same attention to her other breast, then slowly tailing kisses down to her belly button, and back up to her. He saw she was breathing heavily and had a hard time getting it back to normal after that.

Sara looked at Michael and reached over to touch the hem of his shirt, pulling at it, and Michael raised his hands above his head to let her pull it off. She did, throwing it toward the pile they were starting to make. She finally saw it, the tattoo. She had never gotten a chance to look at it fully. She looked over his chest, her eyes traveling following some lines, she wanted to trace ever line, every image, but she knew there would be time for that later. Sara leaned over and pressed her lips to Michael's neck, focusing on a spot she immediately realized was the sensitive one. She trailed her kissed down his neck and to his chest, her hands touching him everywhere. His back, neck, arms. And his were sliding up and down her thighs.

Sara pulled away from him and smiled softly at him, as she took his hand in hers, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection even more now, this time she couldn't ignore it, and didn't want to. He understood, and picked her up, his hands on her butt, holding her up, as he carried her to the bedroom. How he knew where it was, she didn't know, and didn't care. She leaned closer to him, pressing their naked bodies together, her hands running over his back.

When they finally reached the bedroom he lay her down slowly on her bed, climbing over her. Her hands immediately went to his jeans and worked on the belt, opening it with an experienced hand, then working on the button of his jeans before opening the zipper. Since his shoes were already off, he got rid of them upon entering the room, he stood up and removed his jeans and socks, making it easier on her. He climbed back over her, using his hands to keep himself above her, their bodies almost touching but not quite.

Michael opened the zipper of her pants and slid them off, getting up as he did that, getting rid of her shoes, holding her leg in his hand, running his fingers through the inside of her thigh, just a few centimeters from where he could tell she was already wet. She moaned when his hand almost touched her there and arched her back. Michael kissed her neck as he pulled her panties off. Slowly off her body.

Sara was lying naked in front of him. He dreamed of this for so long, and now it was finally here. Sara tired of letting him be the one in control, used all of her strength to lift herself up and roll on top of him. Her naked body over his almost naked one. He scooted farther up on the bed, leaning his head on her pillow as she kissed his chest, moving further down, until she reached the hem of his boxers. Her hand dipped inside and then she used both of them to pull them down, reveling him completely.

While she was busy pulling them off, Michael decided to take control again. He put his hands on her upper arm, grabbing her, and turning over so that he was now back on top. He focused on her neck, kissing her every delicate spot, running his hands all over body. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at her, a stricken look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, moving her hands to touch his face, making sure he knew this was what she wanted.

"I didn't exactly expect this, so I don't have anything." Michael said, with a shy smile on his face.

Sara smiled up at him, glad he was actually thinking. "Top drawer." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss his jaw. He used one hand to take a condom out from the box in her drawer.

He held it in his hand as he looked questionably at her. "How often does this kind of thing happen that you have a whole box." He asked with a grin.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Give me that." Sara said as she smiled taking the condom from Michael's hand, taking it out of the packet and slipping it over him. He didn't hesitate before finally moving into her. Slowly, letting her body get used to his. He saw her bite on her bottom lip, and close her eyes, obviously enjoying it, with eh pleasure, came the pain.

"Hey." Michael said, softly. She opened her eyes, looking up at him as he began moving inside of her. At first slower and then quickening his pace inside of her. She reacted almost immediately, both of them getting into their own rhythm.

Pretty soon they were lying tangled in sheets. Michael on his back, as Sara rested her head on his chest, running her hand over his tattoo. Tracing the lines and images with the tips of her finger. Michael's breathing finally began to slow, as he played with Sara's hair, running his hands over it, enjoying the feel of her so close to him. Finally not feeling guilty touching her. Michael looked down at Sara when he felt her press a kiss on his chest, and hug him closer. He wrapped both his arms around her holding her closer to him, not wanting to let her go.

"I lied to you." Said as she pulled back sitting up slightly, leaning on her elbow to hold her up.

"When?" Michael asked as he raised his eyebrow in a question.

"When you asked me if I thought about in another life, what if?"

"You didn't lie, you just didn't say anything."

"Yeah. But I should have told you."

"Come here." Michael said, as he pulled her down to him, holding her close once again, as he kissed her head. "Get some sleep."

Sara kissed his chest and then looked up at Michael. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

He grinned at her, letting his flirtatious side come out with her again. "Where else would I be?"

She seemed satisfied with that answer as she lay back down, resting her head back on his chest. "Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
